


Из дневника одного вампира

by alex_primary



Category: Heroes of Might and Magic (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Humor, POV First Person
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23019196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_primary/pseuds/alex_primary
Summary: Порой нежизнь еще более терниста и витиевата, чем жизнь, особенно если ты на службе у одного знаменитого некроманта
Kudos: 2





	Из дневника одного вампира

_Неделя орла, день первый_

Сегодня к хозяину в палатку приходила какая-то живая: черные кудри, тонкие брови, томный взгляд… Так хороша была, что хотел вкусить ее. Хозяин запретил, сказал, что это его ученица, велел запомнить ее и выгнал меня вон. Ха, знаю я учениц этих, знаю я эти учения. Сам, небось, на нее нацелился. Жадина.

_Неделя орла, день второй_

Хозяин снова ругался: на складе есть все драконьи кости, кроме черепов, — не можем собрать костяных драконов, будь они неладны. Объяснение, что драконьи убийцы забирают головы с поля боя и развешивают их в своих особняках, чтобы потешить самолюбие, не возымело действия — отправил разбираться с ними. А я что, самоубийца — связываться с этим лысым магом? Пришлось тихонько покопаться в катакомбах одной из драконьих утопий — кое-что нашлось, но раз десять меня чуть не развеяли по ветру. Даже и не знаю теперь, может, в самом деле попытаться договориться с лысым?

_Неделя орла, день третий_

На битве первым делом уничтожил палатку первой помощи. Хозяин бил меня посохом по голове, страшно ругался и кричал, что на поле боя и без того врагов полно было, а я потратил силы на ерунду. Как ему объяснить, что для меня невыносимо, когда кто-то еще в сражении может восстанавливаться, кроме меня? Проклятые палатки первой помощи. Бесят меня. Надо сходить к лекарю за снадобьем от головной боли.

_Неделя орла, день четвертый_

Беспокоюсь за хозяина. Нутром чую: сходит с ума, или что там происходит с личами от непомерной жажды править миром. А дело было так: добрались поутру до какого-то дерева, так полководец наш просиял глазницами, бросился к нему и давай камни драгоценные закапывать у корней, после чего долго сидел рядом, всматривался в светящиеся желтые глаза на стволе и вслушивался в шепот. А дерево странное такое, ну никакого доверия к нему, по мне, нет. Разве можно у него мудрости набраться, спрашивается? У дерева-то? Обратился я, значит, летучей мышью и затаился неподалеку. Как только хозяин двинулся с армией дальше и пропал из виду, деревяшка эта сбросила крону, корявыми ручищами вырыла драгоценности и не торопясь ушла. Дендроид, чтоб его! Вот знал я, знал, что нет доверия деревьям! Но хозяин слушать не стал, прогнал вон. А кому захочется признать, что он по доброй воле подкормил авлийских тварей?

_Неделя орла, день пятый_

Странное дело: не сумели пройти по дороге, потому что на ней был пенек. Самый обыкновенный, притом именно что пенек, а не пень или гигантский пень. Поинтересовался было у хозяина, отчего так, там ведь места порядочно, можно и обогнуть его, а кому-то и перепрыгнуть, перелететь. Он ответил загадочно — сказал, плохая примета. Какая еще примета? Никогда о такой глупости не слышал. Оказалось, если верить нашептыванию одного привидения, хозяин некогда споткнулся о подобный пенек и после долго собирал свои косточки, а одну, дополнительную, чрезвычайно важную, так и по сей день найти не может. На вопрос, что же это за кость такая, привидение только мерзко пошипело, воображая, что оно хихикает. Кругом одни загадки и недомолвки, будь ты при жизни или в нежизни.

_Неделя орла, день шестой_

Целый день прохлаждались у какого-то фонтана. Хозяин все старался напиться из него, но вместо этого щедро орошал траву под собой. Говорят, фонтан зачарованный. В конце концов, чтобы хоть как-то развлечься, после каждой его попытки я бормотал себе под нос: «Вы пьете из заколдованного фонтана, но ничего не происходит». Он услышал это, наорал на меня и послал в преобразователь скелетов. Я так и не понял зачем, потому остался. Со скуки решил порыбачить в колодце и выловил оттуда лазурного дракона. Одно благо: о существовании проклятого фонтана все тут же забыли, но досталось мне крепко. Не от дракона — от хозяина.

_Неделя орла, день седьмой_

До некрополиса оставалась пара шагов, но всем было чертовски лень идти — у каждого второго горело за пазухой, где была заботливо спрятана колода аркомага. Хозяин взял и пнул меня сапогом под зад. Вот это я понимаю, скорость! Добрались до замка с ветерком.

_Неделя вампира, день первый_

Хозяин все утро очень многозначительно смотрит на меня, и это пугает. Астрологи, будь они неладны, провозгласили неделю вампира и посулили, что прирост собратьев моих удвоится. А я меньше всего этого хотел: в поместье и без того уже тесновато, когда выдаются спокойные деньки и мы проводим их в некрополисе. Не то что раньше, когда в моей власти была целая комната. Теперь приходится ютиться на верхней койке многоэтажной кровати. Даже комод и тот отобрали. «Не вставную же челюсть тебе там хранить», — сказал мне хозяин. Действительно. В общем, не люблю я астрологов. Одни проблемы от них.

_Неделя вампира, день второй_

Наорал на нас всех сегодня и пообещал развеять по ветру. До корабля остался один шаг, мы ни с места — а чем мы живых хуже, а? Им, значит, отдых нужен, а нам нет? Как будто то, что ты когда-то умер, обрекает тебя на вечное движение. Вот еще! Разбили лагерь на берегу и сели в аркомаг играть. По крайней мере те, кто пободрее и поживее. Кажись, хозяин обиделся: ушел на пирс и сидел там в одиночестве, поглядывая на корабль. Чудодейственные сапоги, похоже, дома забыл, когда собирался.

_Неделя вампира, день третий_

Ой, что-то будет. Погрузились на корабль и затребовали отдыха — шутки, что ли, столько вещей хозяина тащить на горбу? Он, видите ли, подбирает кучу всего по дороге, а нам нести. Притом ладно бы артефакты там всякие, ресурсы — к этому мы уже привыкли, но ведь этот череп со сверкающими глазницами и далеко идущими планами не может упустить ни одну захудалую кость, попавшуюся на пути. Хренов некромант. Надоело. Хозяин, пригрозив нам ссылкой к какому-то там Крэгу, заперся в каюте с бутылкой рома. Не к добру это — с утра не только плыть, но и полы драить.

_Неделя вампира, день четвертый_

Попали в шторм. Мне определенно нравится, как гремят костяшки развалившихся скелетов по палубе и как хозяин бегает за ними туда-сюда. Умиротворяющее зрелище. И полы драить не пришлось — все само собой смылось. Да, хорошо быть летучей мышью.

_Неделя вампира, день пятый_

Странный день. Часть команды попыталась утопиться под пение сирен, другая воодушевилась голыми грудями русалки, хотя, казалось бы, немертвые, на минуточку. Чем и зачем там восхищаться, чему ужасаться? Все никак не возьму в толк. Лично меня ничего не проняло. Наверное, пережрал крови перед отплытием, а то крылато-хвостатых тварей можно было бы съесть. Хозяин бранился и вылавливал утопленников — вот он, бесценный опыт.

_Неделя вампира, день шестой_

Нашел в трюме топор дипломатии. Решил слетать к лысому магу за драконьими черепами. Зря. Сначала едва не пошел камнем на дно с такой ношей, после еле ноги унес от проклятого драконоубийцы — врут всё про дипломатию, не работает.

_Неделя вампира, день седьмой_

Горизонт, горизонт, горизонт… Качка, качка, качка… От скуки решил перечитать свой дневник — мой хозяин идиот. Но идиот с далеко идущими планами и великими целями, тут не поспоришь. С ужасом жду следующего дня и предсказания астрологов. Надеюсь, речь зайдет не о нежити — даже не хочу себе представлять механизм увеличения ее численности на корабле. Тут все же тесновато — да, даже вниз головой на мачте! — да и утраченная дополнительная кость хозяина наводит меня в последнее время на жутковатые мысли. Не, не может быть. Хихикающее привидение явно что-то не так поняло.

_Неделя чумы, день первый_

Некогда, еще при жизни, я читал в какой-то книге: «И жили они долго и счастливо, и умерли в один день». Так вот, этот день настал, и на корабле стало попросторнее. Не знаю, что это за чума такая, но нашего немертвого брата отчего-то тоже лихо косит. Приплыли, м-да. Видели ли вы, как безволосый лич рвет волосы на своем черепе? Я — да. Астрологам точно не жить.

_Неделя чумы, день второй_

Что я там вчера писал? Астрологам не жить? Ха, боюсь, мне тоже. Раздосадованный хозяин дерет в три шкуры и требует восстановления армии. Боюсь, в ближайшее время писать сюда будет некогда. Не поминайте лихом.

**Author's Note:**

> Примечания автора:  
> Вечно и всегда благодарю Нину Юдину за вычитку текста и внесенные правки.
> 
> Огромная благодарность всей команде за подкинутые идеи и упорос!
> 
> Написано для команды WTF Might and Magic 2018, принявшей участие в Баттле 2018 года.


End file.
